Akatsuki dan Nyamuk
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Deidara gak bisa tidur gara-gara nepokin nyamuk. Dan hampir aja ngeledakin markas! My first fic. RnR


Disclaimer: Semua orang tahu Naruto bukan punya saya. Punya Pak Kishimoto lah

A/N : My first fic. Pastinya sangat aneh dan penuh kekurangan disana – sini, jadi saya mohon bantuan para senpai dan lainnya untuk REVIEW fic ini XD.

Akatsuki dan Nyamuk

Suatu malam yang tenang dimana anggota- anggota Akatsuki terlelap, dengan gaya masing- masing. Ada Pein yang entah sengaja atau tidak tidur sambil pelukan sama Konan. Kemudian Kisame yang tidur dalam akuarium raksasa berukuran 50 x 60 x 70 m yang ia boleh nyolong dari Sea World (gimana cara masukinnya tuh?), sembari ngambang gitu. Terus Itachi, demi menghilangkan kerutan di wajah, ia tidur sambil make masker, lengkap dengan timun, tomat, terong, kol,dll. (?). Hidan seperti biasa, meski tidur mulutnya tetap setia untuk berkomat- kamit memuja Dewa Jashin. Sesatnya memang sudah mendarah daging. Kakuzu ngigo lagi menang duit .000.000.000 Ryo, dan ia sedang menghitung uangnya yang ke- . Tenang, masih lama kok. Zetsu, disuruh tidur diluar sama Pein karena menurutnya tumbuhan mengeluarkan gas karbon dioksida pada malam hari. Biar markas gak pengap maksudnya. Sasori dan Tobi tidur manis sambil meluk boneka Teddy jumbo punya Sasori, walau iler menyertainya. Dan Deidara… gak bisa tidur.

Itu karena nyamuk- nyamuk menyebalkan yang menyerbu Dei satu jam yang lalu. Kamar itu jadi agak berisik karena suara PAK POK-nya Dei dalam rangka membinasakan nyamuk tsb. Namun mereka tak kunjung habis.

"UUKKKHHH, UN!" POK.. "Nie nyamuk gak abis- abis, un!" POK..

Begitulah nasib Dei yang malang…

"Tapi gue heran, un" POK.. "Kenapa cuma nyerang gue, un. Kenapa gak Tobi, ato Sasori, ato siapa, un" POK…

Dari situ Deidara mulai berpikir (dan kenapa dia gak mikir dari tadi), ia mulai memasang tampang orang lagi mikir. Yah.. kayak ngejepit jari didagu sambil merem- merem dan manggut- manggut. Berikut hasil pemikirannya:

PEIN. Mungkin si nyamuk itu bakalan puyeng liat Rinnegannya;

KONAN. Nyamuk gak bakalan bias ngisep kertas. (Logika aneh);

ITACHI. Kalo ngegigit dia, bisa- bisa dilempar ke dunia Tsukuyomi;

KISAME. Bisa diberantas dengan cara ditenggelamkan atau dengan dilibas Samehada;

ZETSU. Insting nyamuk sudah tau, tanaman Venus Flytrap merupakan tanaman pemakan tumbuhan. Jadi, jika ingin hidup, hindarilah Zetsu!

HIDAN. Takut kena kutukan kali, ya?

KAKUZU. Pasti tuh nyamuk dikenain tarip 5.000 Ryo per 0,1 ml;

SASORI. Terbuat dari kayu, jadi gak mungkin;

TOBI. Gak keliatan kulitnya sama sekali;

KESIMPULAN : Untuk membereskan semua nyamuk itu, harus menunjukkan kemampuan.

Oke!!! Deidara tersenyum puas atas hasil pemikirannya yang tidak masuk akal. Dengan semangat berkobar- kobar ia membuat 'karya seni' untuk membantai nyamuk- nyamuk keparat itu.

"Khu.. khu.. khu… Rasain loe, un!"

--2 jam kemudian--

"Jadi deh,un!" POK.. "Dengan ini pasti spesies nyamuk di dunia bakal lenyap, un! Punah loe semua.. HA HA HA HA…, UN!" POK.., tawa Deidara ala psikopat.

Konan terbangun mendengar berisik- berisik Deidara. Tapi ia merasa berat…

"Brizik banget sih…"

"…"

"NAGATOOO!!!! APA- APAAN INIIIEEEEHHHH????!!!!" , teriak Konan histeris saat melihat dirinya menjadi 'bantal guling pelampiasan' Pein. Dan BBBUUAAAGGHHH…. Konan menyingkirkan Pein dengan tinju ala Chris John sampai Pein terperusuk ke pojok kamar, dan kepalnya tertimpa jam dinding dengan sukses.

"WAADAAAWWW!!! Konan-chan… sakeeetttt…" , rintih Pein

"Huh! Biarin aja, biar tau rasa!", balas Konan sambil memalingkan muka. Pein jadi merasa bersalah dan harus bertanggung jawab (Jaaahhh…).

"Btw kenapa Konan-chan bangun? 'Kan baru jam… yah… jamnya ancur nimpa gue.." , kata Pein sambil memandangi serpihan jam dinding yang bernasip sungguh naas tsb.

"Hn.. gue denger suara berisik dari kamernya Tobi, Saso, en Dei. Pak pok pak pok gitu. Kenapa yah?" , jawab Konan.

"Ya udah kita liat ajah.." , usul Pein. Kemudian mereka menuju kamar Dei.

-- di kamar Dei--

"Un… un… un… Inilah maha karya dari Tuan Mister Sir Deidara, un! Saat dimana peradaban nyamuk akan segera menghilang dari muka bumi, un! Sekarang kita hitung mundur. 10.. 9.."

Pein dan Konan sudah sampai di depan kamar Dei. Pintu dibuka daaannnn…

"DEIDARAA… LOE NGAPAIINN???"

"DUAA… SATOOOO…"

DDDDHHHUUUUUAAAARRRRRRRR……

Dan apa yang terjadi sodara- sodara? Apakah markas Akatsuki hancur lebur dan penghuninya mati semua? Tunggu jawabannya besok -Author dibacok-. Ternyata Tobi melempar bom edan Deidara ke dimensi lain, sehingga markas beserta penghuninya selamat. Hidup Tobiii…!!!!. Dan Deidara cengok tidak percaya.

Ayam berkokok, anggota lain terbangun dan langsung menuju kamar Dei. Si rambut pirang itu lagi di omelin sama Pein (oouuuhhh)

"Kenapa sih loe? Mau bunuh kita semua, hah ?!" , Tanya Pein dengan nada serius. Hati Konan berbunga- bunga.

"Maap Leader-sama… Saya mo ngeledakin nyamuk- nyamuk itu biar langsung binasa. Abisnya nyebelin banget.." jawab Deidara lemes.

Anggota laen diem sebentar kemudian tertawa terbahak- bahak. Deidara tambah cengok.

"Adoh… Dei.. Dei.. Loe kenal Baygon gak sih? Kalo banyak nyamuk, minta aja baygon ke gue. Banyak tuh!" , kata Pein sambil cekikikan.

"Ato pake Autan.." , tambah Itachi.

"Loh? Emangnya di sini ada yang kayak gituan?", Tanya Dei tidak percaya.

"YA ADA LAAAHHHH…!!!! DI WARUNG KALE BANYAK!" , teriak anggota lain kompak.

Deidara blushing, ia malau tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

(saya bukan bermaksud mengiklankan produk)

--TAMAT--

Gimana? Aneh? Maklum bikinnya buru-buru.

RnR


End file.
